Usuario discusión:Darkvampira102
Archivo:50px-Replacement_filing_cabinet.svg.png /Archivo1/ Archivo:50px-Replacement_filing_cabinet.svg.png /Archivo2/ angemon oie amiga keria hablart de la imkgen k pusiste en la pagina de angemon sabes si t fijas bien ese no es angemon sino es piddomon es muy parecido pero no es angemon no hay problema amiga todos nos ekivocamos. Charuko te invito a que veas mi nuevo blog LordLucemon 01:18 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Zoe, viste que cambie el fondo de la wiki, te gusta como quedo? otra cosa mira este chat para los usuarios de wiki, ahora mismo estamos Juanita574 y yo, y antes estubieron joacoz y megajuan, me gustaría que entrases: http://xat.com/digimonsarvers, Saludoss Oliver0796 20:44 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hola, me gustaría ser tu wikiamigo. Pues Zoe mi nombre es Yago, ¿y el tuyo? Soy de España. Tengo 17 años. --Red129 21:01 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Por uqe no dices nada en el chat, lo normal es estar hablando de temas... que bueno ya has visto, pero tambien para preguntar dudas. Oliver0796 22:34 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Zoe, era para preguntarte si tienes un Hotmail MJ185 00:44 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Candidatura Hola, Zoe102. Me gustaría convertirme en administrado de Digimon Wiki, y me gustaría que me apoyaras. Puedes votar en Usuario Blog:Felikis/Mi candidatura para administrador. Gracias--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:14 13 nov 2010 (UTC) hola zoe juanis 01:31 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Ola zoe! tas paar chat? si podes conectate,xq ai algo q te tengo q decir,es una bomba! Joacoz 14:45 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Zoe, deberías ir dividiendo ya tu pagina de usuaria discusión, si no sabes puedes mirar el blog que cree donde lo explico, o pedir a un usuario que lo haga por ti. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 12:05 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Ups cierto fallo mio xD me referia de la de discusión, bueno pues mira Usuario Blog:Oliver0796/Dividir las discusiones, para que lo intentes la proxima vez, y ahora me encargaré yo. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 12:11 20 nov 2010 (UTC) aqui tienes el link sobre el tutorial de digimon wiki, que acabo de crear hoy y aun me falta mucho por añadir, http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Gu%C3%ADa_de_edici%C3%B3n, Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 23:19 23 nov 2010 (UTC) no era q no estabas reina loka? xd,SI PODES METETE AL CHAT,PARA HABLAR AI :)Joacoz 01:31 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola!!! =D Archivo:TK_♥.jpgthumbHola Zoe !!! Vovli!! Jeje Bueno como estas yo estoy con muchas ganas de editar algunas paginas jej bueno nos vemos saludos! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFSsJE2UhIU&feature=player_embedded ak sta,ahora lo ves nenita? XDJoacoz 01:34 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Puestos disponibles Hola Zoe102, te aviso de que hay puestos disponibles en el wiki, dentro de cada proyecto hay un jefe, y un segundo responsable para que le ayude. Ahora mismo hay disponibles tres puestos de segundos responsables en los proyectos, si quieres puedes mirarlo aqui, si quieres ser una segunda responsable de uno de los proyectos, dimelo en mi discusión. Otra cosa importante, de los usuarios que sean segundos responsables de los proyectos, los Administradores escogeremos a uno, para que sea el Reversor (puesto por debajo de administrador) de Digimon Wiki. Si no entendiste algo, me lo puedes decir en mi pagina de discusión. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 21:15 25 nov 2010 (UTC) ak sta http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jE-DUwhs870&feature=related Joacoz 00:40 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues yo creo que tu serías perfecta para el proyecto cartas, ademas te llevas muy bien con el jefe, y no tengas miedo de que algo salga mal, para aprender primero hay que hacer algo mal, luego alguien te dira la manera correcta, y más adelante te veras explicando cosas a los demas usuarios, me gustaría que pensases sobre ser la segunda responsable del proyecto cartas, Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 07:11 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Zoe102, como tu página de usuario ha sido vandalizada, (ya esta arreglado) la he protegido, apartir de hoy ningún usuario no registrado podrá editar tu página de usuaria. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 16:58 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Cuando edites tú página de usuaria, veras que arriba te dice que ha sido protegida, pero tranquila que podras editar tu página de usuaria sin ningún problema. Saludosss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 17:04 27 nov 2010 (UTC) aqui tienes el link del IRC chat: IRC_Chat, te espero alli. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 20:22 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola, viste que ya se añadieron los logros¿??¿, les estoy cambiando las imagenes por unas relacionadas con digimon, por ejemplo veras que ya tienes una de poyomon, y por cierto, entre en el chat y vi que te volviste un poco loca no jajajaja. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 12:11 29 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias excelente mi keida amiga entonces a editar de inmediato gracias. Charuko 15:55 29 nov 2010 (UTC) hola otra vez ya te diste cuenta le gane a joacoz en puntos por edicion si los k tu tienes 30 y joacoz 260 k estan en parte superior derecha de tu perfil. Charuko 20:47 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Chats Hola Zoe102, una cosa hemos tenido varios problemas con el chat de digimon al que soliamos ir antes, por lo tanto voy a pedir en la Central de wikia que nos pongan un IRC (que es un chat interno para digimon wiki) para que así no haya problemas, ya que uno de los encargados de vigilar el chat de digimons a el que ibamos antes, bloquearon a varios usuarios (entre ellos yo) por joder nada mas, pusieron esto en cada usuario: I have banned Oliver0796 forever for no reason, por eso voy a pedir un chat para digimon wiki, ya que si nos ponen ese chat lo podríamos controlar desde el wiki. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 23:07 29 nov 2010 (UTC) jaja un chat viejo, ya se me habia olvidado eso xD xD, bueno ahora hablando en serio, si el chat es de aqui, lo podremos manejar los administradores, y el que nos bloqueo, bloqueo a todos los que estaban en el chat en ese momento, por lo tanto si tu entras y él esta tambien te bloqueara, pero ahora se va a joder, porque nosotros los usuarios de este wiki, eramos los unicos que utlizabamos ese chat, y ahora se va a quedar abandonado. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 23:13 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ola zoe puedes hablar o si no hasta mañana juanis 23:34 29 nov 2010 (UTC) si ya ice el msn pero ya para que ta estoy "bloqueada "o eso me dijo oliver el y carlos tambien estan bloqueados juanis 23:42 29 nov 2010 (UTC) olap,x lo q se,el otro chat q teniamos no lo vamos a usar mas,este es nuevo y podemos entrar y no es tan kk,asi q entra a este,ai tamos juana y yo :) http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Wiki:IRC_Chat q linda la fotito de zephyrmon XD Joacoz 23:44 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ya c pero entro oliver asi q,y si sigo diciendo eso q importa total si me gusta lo repito y si tenes algun problema me lo decis en la kara XD Joacoz 23:49 29 nov 2010 (UTC) logros amiga zoe lo hice otra vez le gane a joacoz con 780 ptos y el puesto 1 me siento el rey del digimon ikia ah se m subio ya bueno esto era lo k keria y ahora k lo tengo porfin m voy a rejar por un tiempo bye amiga. Charuko 09:09 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola zoe, ya tenemos un chat interno en el wiki, Digimon Wiki:IRC como el que utilizamos de dragon ball, bueno para que me entiendas mejor, ya tenemos un chat "viejo" en el wiki, tu ya sabes porque te dijo eso xD xD. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 18:57 30 nov 2010 (UTC) y para que veas la infomación sobre el chat, Chat IRC de Digimon Wiki, no olvides opinar. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:00 30 nov 2010 (UTC) jaja bueno yo te dije lo de chat viejo en broma jaja ademas te recuerdo que fuiste tu la que me dijiste eso xD xD, perdona que tardase en contestarte. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 17:19 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Tutores Hola Sol, ya cree el blog miralo aqui Usuario Blog:Oliver0796/Usuarios Tutores y Usuarios Alumnos, y elige a un tutor, Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 14:27 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok, gracias pero entro a ese chat mañana Gregar - el gran destructor de la red 01:36 10 dic 2010 (UTC) hola gracias que vueno que te aya gustado ya baje otro a internetLa chica 10 22:50 10 dic 2010 (UTC) perdon por no contestarte pero me fui a viajar y no me conecte y me llamo marcelo pero me dicen maik maik 22:53 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Hola Sol, yo hasta hace poco tampoco podia editar, ve a tus preferencias, y cambia el estilo New Wikia Look por el Monobook, veras el wiki distinto pero al menos podras editar hasta que se solucione el problema desde la central, si no sabes donde estan tus preferencias, en la parte superior donde te registras, sale tu nombre, hay veras que puedes acceder a tus preferencias. Saludoss amiga --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 21:47 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Pues si eso no te funciono, lo más seguro es que estes utilizando el buscador Internet explorer, si puedes utilizar otro como el Mozilla firebox podras editar sin problemas. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 23:55 11 dic 2010 (UTC) votacion hola zoe te dejo el link para q votes por el usuario mas destacado entre los cuales estas tu aqui esta el link http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Wiki:Usuario_Destacado vota por tu favorito Alonzo13 01:57 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya Ya le abise a Oliver de D-1Reaper--Antylamonrey 16:17 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Nueva Administradora!! Hola Sol, como habrás podido ver ganaste la votación, felicidades por tú nuevo puesto en el wiki. Por ahora sigue editando normal, y yo mañana te explicaré lo que tienes que hacer ( es sencillo, no te preocupes), ya te di los permisos de administradora, ahora puedes editar TODAS las páginas del wiki, y tus únicas funciones por ahora sera borrar artículos basura (es muy fácil, solo darle a borrar) y bloquear a los usuarios, tranquila que es mucho más sencillo de lo que piensas. PD: Tuviste tantos votos que incluso sin que votasen todos los usuarios, ya ibas a ganar igual ;). Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:19 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Asi me gusta, buen consejo el que pusiste en el blog, y otra cosa añade a tu página de usuaria la categoría administradores. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 23:30 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Novedades importantes de la wiki Hola Sol, como verás ya actualize completamente el blog Novedades importantes para la wiki , si ves que falta algo, lo puedes añadir tú misma, aunque creo que lo puse todo. Saludoss (como decimos nosotros xD) Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 16:27 19 dic 2010 (UTC) ok, yo me hare cargo del wiki durante esas dos semanas, pero como al menos te puedes conectar por la noche, podras ayudarme ;) Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 06:51 20 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡Hoooola! =) Tienes razón, hace tiempo que no hablamos. Es que, entre que casi no coincidimos, y que yo he estado... bueno, desganado y tal, no me he conectado mucho tampoco... =( ¿Qué tal te va? HolySeadramon 11:57 20 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡Hala! No aparezco en menos de una semana y... ¡Jo cómo han cambiado las cosas! Lo primero de todo... ¡Felicidadeeeees! =) Ahora eres administradora y todo, ¡qué bien!, ¿no? ;) La pena es que Joacoz se vaya... Lo echaremos de menos... Desde que yo llegué, siempre ha estado aquí ayudando y administrando... T_T HolySeadramon 12:19 20 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿Culpa míaaaaaaaa? xD No, es muy probable que, como dices, se deba a que he estado bastante inactivo últimamente... Pero... bueno, tenía mis motivos... Y lo de Joacoz ya se veía venir que no se quedaría mucho más, lo que pasa es que ha aguantado más tal vez debido a que yo le animé y ayudé, todas esas veces que discutió con otros usuarios o con Central Wiki y demás... Yo le di ánimos, y otros me siguieron en ello... Y, sin embargo, el que ahora está poco animado soy yo... En fin, qué le vamos a hacer... Yo también me voy pronto... Lo mismo esta tarde me conecto y hablamos ;) HolySeadramon 12:38 20 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡Uf! Pues por la noche allí, aquí es ya súper-noche xD. Bueno, me conectaré tardecillo y a ver si coincidimos ;) ¡Que te vaya bien! HolySeadramon 13:14 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Sí, a ver si puedo igualmente... Bye! HolySeadramon 13:19 20 dic 2010 (UTC) ote sol feliz año nuevo que te la pases bien con tu familia de dimas103 Respuesta Ok sobre los bloqueos, y... hasta las cuatro de la mañana¿?, ahora ya eres una administradora, yo en ocasiones me he quedado hasta tarde tambien jeje xD, aunque no te lo recomiendo. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 16:20 20 dic 2010 (UTC) gracias zoe quisiera el fondo amarillo y las letras rojas y como pongo la firma ya le puse firma y no se poe mi nombre de usuario con azul de dimas103 Gracias!!!!! Gracias por la respuesta de la respuesta de lo de Digimon Fanon patmon x 18:56 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta Ahora q jacoz se fue ¿sigue vigente lo de los tutores? porqe elegi a jacoz como tutor patmon x 19:08 20 dic 2010 (UTC) suerte Espero q salgan de los problemas siento estar un poco aislado a la situacion jaja,te felicito,al menos se que alguien decente tuvo el puesto de administrador,te comunico q la wiki va demasiado mal jaja,solo veo,cada tanto,ni edito,xq ya sabes mi opinion,pero al menos te deseo suerte y espero q tu "carrera" vaya bien :),no voy a estar desconectado del wiki,solo voy a evr como va esto,no edito,pero al menos voy a star viendo q pasa,aces un exelente trabajo como admi,y espero llegues a mucho.cualquier duda o preunta,solo decime,acordate q estoy para ayudar a cualquiera,aunque no me guste editar :S .Suerte! Joacoz 23:58 20 dic 2010 (UTC) siestas enojada x lo q ic solo decilo Joacoz 00:02 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno... A mí me ha caído bien pero... creo que eso me pasa con casi todo el mundo XD En fin, aparte de las dos páginas de usuario, por ahora no he encontrado nada más así... sospechoso ;) Tendrás que contarme por el chat los motivos de sospecha y tal, a ver que les eche un ojo. Ya te contaré los detalles por el chat, que es más privado y puedo hablar abiertamente, ¿ok? Que aquí puede leer cualquiera XD Bye! HolySeadramon 01:41 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Muy bien, lo intentaré ;) HolySeadramon 12:17 21 dic 2010 (UTC) como sea,se notabna mucho,y tampoco creo que me necesiten ni nada de eso por el estilo y estoy segurisimo de que algun usuario me llego a insultar o a festejar xq me fui,si fue asi decime,ademas se que oliver debe de estar hasta las pelotas con lo q ic,pero ya me di cuenta q uno madura,y tamb se me fueron las ganas en la wiki,no le veo mas el sentido.Joacoz 15:04 21 dic 2010 (UTC) sol sacame de amigos pues no he sido un buen amigo y renuncio0 a esta wiki amo digimon pero me ciento mal amigo asi que adios suerte con tu vida a y supe que me dijiste que me creo el rey del mundo pero jme eh comportado como un idiota y renuncio por eso asi que adddios para siempre fuiste buena amiga que dios te bendiga a y en el primer chat que tuvimos tu y yo me gustaste de parte de dimas103Dimas103 04:20 25 ene 2011 (UTC) x lo de la galeria Creo q si me gustaria una galeria pero no se como se hace la q tengo m la puso felkis porfavor solo dime como hacerla patmon x 20:44 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola !!!! Hola Zoe102 soy nuevo en este wiki y me preguntaba si podrias ayudarme a hacer mi perfil porque no se como hacerlo y llevo bastante poco ! Me preguntaba como hacen todos los usuarios para ponerle letra y color distinto a su perfil y eso pero no logro saber como hacerlo espero que me ayudes. Categorías Hola, Zoe, acabo de ver el blog de categorías. Esto ya se lo dije a Oliver, pero también te lo voy a decir a tí. En los niveles, hice dos categorías para distinguir el español y el latino, por motivos obvios de búsqueda. La Categoría:Digimon Mega/Ultra Campeón y la Caterogía:Digimon Híper Campeón/Mega. Tenlo en cuenta, por favor.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 12:28 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Por lo del fondo y eso :) El color de las letras no me importa en verdad :D asique el que tu quieras o sino dejale el que esta. Y el fondo me gustaria azul gracias :) Darcos 19:31 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Te quedo muy bien jeje :) GRACIAS Darcos 19:52 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Lo siento OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, perdona, no lo sabia, lo tendre en cuenta para la proxima. lo mamento y perdon por las molestias. Usuario:pachipachi 22 dic 18:12 hey zoe gracias y una pregunta como se llama ese perrito o lobo amarillo se parece a un pokemon llamado jolteon hola no se mucho de digimon me especializo en bakugan pokemon dragonball z naruto y sonic pero creo que un aporte a la wikia sera lo mejor adiosMega tyranitar 01:07 23 dic 2010 (UTC)mega tyranitar Reversores del Wiki Hola Sol, como le dije a Felikis en su último mensaje, deberíamos dar al menos un cargo de reversor, para que nos ayude con el vandalismo del wiki, yo creo que el candidato perfecto sería HolySeadramon, se que no esta muy activo, pero aún así tiene experiencia de sobra para ser reversor, y la verdad no creo que nos queden otras opciones, espero tu respuesta. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 09:49 23 dic 2010 (UTC) :ok, haber que opina felikis, y entra a el chat si puedes :P --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 13:59 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola, como no me acuerdo se te lo dije ayer, ya tenemos a Yugipedia como Wikis aliados, y por lo que veo nosotros editamos hasta hoy, que deberia ser un dia de descanso xD. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 10:14 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Mira Sol mira mi pagina de usuario y haber que te parece :P Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 15:56 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!!!! Solo queria darte las gracias por lo de cambiarle el color a mi perfil, le subi mas fotos si qieres hechale un vistazo patmon x 01:02 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Cambiar firma Sol si un usuario quiere cambiarse la firma, en lugar de tener que hacer la misma explicación 20 veces, dejáles un enlace en su discusión a este Foro:Cambiar firma que respondí yo mismo aqui, y así nos ahorraremos trabajo, en el caso de que un usuario no se aclarase con la explicación, pues entonces si tendríamos que explicarle. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 11:51 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Te informo Hola mensajera xD (aun no se me ha olvidado, que raro jeje :P), te tengo que decir algo que te costará creer, Wikidex acepto ser un wiki aliado!!! pense que después del problema con Ciencia Al Poder no nos aceptaría, pero se disculpo por la tardanza y ahora somos wikis aliados, la verdad me alegro mucho esta noticia, espero que a ti también. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 17:23 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Retirada de Cargos Por favor mira este blog: Usuario Blog:Oliver0796/Retirada de cargos/permisos de burócrata donde se trata un tema de mucha importancia en el wiki, y necesitamos los votos de todos los usuarios posibles. Saludoss y no olvides comentar --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 16:41 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Felices Fiestas!!! Bueno Zoe, te felicito por tu trabajo, por el puesto de administradora y tb te iba pedir que me agregaras a wikiamigas (en este caso) y tb a otra gente, pero estoy bloqueada y cuando le dije a Oliver lo tomó a mal y creyó que yo lo agredía cuando solo estaba defendiendo mi causa. Bueno espero que disfrutes mucho de estas fiestas, que cuides mucho la Digimon wiki y que tengas muy buen año!!! saluda de mi parte a los otros usuarios que no se cuanto tiempo voy a poder dejar mensajes porque no puedo ni editar mi página de usuaria. Espero que haya algunos wikiamigos que quieran confiar en mí. O_O Usuaria:Yoshinochan Un favor Hola Sol, cuando me envien un mensaje para arreglar algo, si tú lo solucionas antes, debes de poner en mi discusión, que tú te encargaste de hacerlo, solo eso. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 11:42 31 dic 2010 (UTC) bueno gracias Warmetalgreymon 01:27 1 ene 2011 (UTC)Warmetalgreymon Visto. Por favor, ponles la plantilla de vandalismo a los dos usuarios que editaron esa página: Christian Baez y Quinteros, que fueron los únicos que editaron la página y encima con la misma estructura de solo imágenes. Yo me encargo de corregirla para, cuando pueda con tiempo, editarla. Al menos no se pierde nada. PD: Feliz Año Nuevo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 00:43 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Re:Renombrar tú cuenta Hola Sol, Cizagna ya respondió tú mensaje, por lo que puso debes de enviar el mensaje por aquí, debes de poner lo mismo que le pusiste a el Helper, sobre todo la parte de que leiste las condiciones, y que estas deacuerdo con lo que dicen. Si le vas a responder el mensaje a Cizagna, cambia el estilo de fuente, y antes de responder bajo su mensaje añade esto "::", asi el mensaje aparecerá más a la derecha. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 00:28 6 ene 2011 (UTC) adopcion digimon? hola zoe estaba viendo el perfil de algunos usuarios y m parecio raro ver k algunos de ellos tienen un digimon como x ejem darcos triene un botamon y un snowbotamon . acaso has reabierto las adopciones digimon?. si ese es el caso m gustaria tener un arkadimon y un shoutmon. Luchito 04:32 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Zoe102 Hola Zoe102 te mando un saludo y espero que estes bien y que sigas teniendo mucho exito en el wiki. Me gustaria que algun dia pudieras ayudarme en algunas cosas que todavia no entiendo. Bueno saludos. .Yoshi Lalamon 00:19 7 ene 2011 (UTC)YoshililamlalamonYoshi Lalamon 00:19 7 ene 2011 (UTC).thumb|Kari y Gatomon mi celular hola Sol keria mostrarte mi nuevi celular k por casuklidad se parece bastante a un xros loader rojo si el de taiki ki t lo muestro. Luchito 04:11 7 ene 2011 (UTC) :Borre la imagen del "celular de Charuko" ya que no tiene ningún tipo de sentido para el Wiki. ya esta Tú nombre de usuaria ha sido trasladado a el nombre de Darkvampira102 en todos los wikis. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 16:17 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat xD ola sii ya me habian informado pero de todos modos muchas gracias jeje.... y aah si feliz año :D supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 17:44 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, Darkwapira102El carajo 21:05 8 ene 2011 (UTC) hola sol hola admi sol si estas por alli entra al chat kiero hablar contigo. Luchito 21:23 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Contestando Hola Zoe te kiero decir q los extrañe a ti y a holy mucho hace tiempo q no entro a la wiki porque me dedico mas tiempo a mi guitarra bueno en fin nose cuando me mandaste tu mensaje de mi pagina bueno si podrias hacerme el gran favor de poner el color y las letras ,eso lo que me dijiste bueno porfavor hazme el favor bueno una pregunta como cambiaste tu nombre de usuario??? Categorias Tengo un problema que no se si pasa pero cuando veo que hay categorias en rojo las quito pero aveses no se si quito otras que esten bien :S esque no logro memorisarlas , bueno solo te queria havisar Saludos Darcos (Mi Discusión) 05:52 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Digimons hola Sol sabes estaba pensando ponerm dos digimons en mi perfil espero k no t moleste,x certo lo hare evolucionar tal como en el blog k hace un tiempo hizo joacoz, eso era todo. Luchito 16:02 9 ene 2011 (UTC) hola Sol veo que tenemos muchas cosas en comun nos gustan las mismas series soy alicia soy de venezuela y tambien me gustaria aprender mas cosas sobre la cultura japonesa tambien me gusta ben 10 bueno eso es todo lo que te digo si quieres hablar dejame un mensaje... Saludos de Red129! Hola Zoe, cuánto tiempo. ¿Qué tal estás? Mola tu nuevo nombre, por cierto ¿cómo hicieron para cambiarte el nombre en todas las wikis de golpe? Lo digo porque me apetece cambiarme el mío. Bueno hasta otra. Red129 20:26 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Sigo tus ordenes xD Vandalizaron con Danielmon pues tu me dijistes que te metias temprano asique deberias borrarlo y listo, fue creado por un usuario no regiistrado Darcos (Mi Discusión) 04:12 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Usuario.. Sol ahi un usuario que repitio a zoe y creo otra pagina con su nombre, el usuario fue percys que aparentemente tiene una obsecion con ella Saludoss Darcos (Mi Discusión) 01:51 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Tabla del usuario Darcos Listo lo que me pediste, ya cambie el color de la tabla de Darcos, y no son "tantos códigos" ¬¬. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 16:49 14 ene 2011 (UTC) Claro Si.. me gustaria que me ayudaras con mi perfil te lo agradeceria Zoe1710 y no tienes msn? ok el mio es jorgesebas_58@hotmail.com Zoe1710 Borrado de imágenes Hola Sol ("Dark" xD) ya puedes comenzar el borrado de imágenes, Felikis añadió información en su blog para avisar a los usuarios que pregunten, y yo puse un aviso bastante claro en el registro de archivos nuevos, aquí podrás verlo Especial:SubirArchivo. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 10:33 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Problema en el chat Sol si a estas horas estas ven y as algo, eres la unica de un puesto importante que puede estar a estas horas Superdigihero "Rider" (Mi Discusión) 02:48 17 ene 2011 (UTC) 'Hola gracias por el mensaje en mi pagina de dicusion espero que nos llevemos muy bien Darkvampira102' a bueno como digas, pero no pude encontrar un gif de el asi que subi el que encontre a sta bien, pero puedo preguntar. por que dices que es preferible no poner esas imagenes? Lo se esos son pngs, pero bueno tratare de buscar solo gifs vale? ;) Digibryan 20:13 18 ene 2011 (UTC) jejej si vale, pero no sera facil, es de los que menos hay, yo recien puse uno de zephyrmon como el de korikakumon, pero tratare de encontrar uno gif, deseame suerte :D Digibryan 20:21 18 ene 2011 (UTC) xD si lo encuentro de aviso Digibryan 20:30 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias Dark me gusta mucho quedo bien hey sol, ahora que he estado editando mas, me he dado cuenta de que la mayoria de los gifs los puso joacoz, me pregunto por que se habra reirado de la wiki despues de estar en 1er lugar en la wiki vaya. hum......... Hola! Como soy nueva en esto de la digimonwiki queria preguntarte dos cositas de las que tengo dudas y he leido o visto por allí xD Primero; qué es eso de los tutores? He leido comentarios sobre ello, pero nada muy revelador. y Segundo; las opciones de ingreso rápido que están en la parte superior ("contenido destacado" por EJ), ¡no estan todas habilitadas o puede ser un error? porque x + q las toco no pasa nada n_ñ. Desde ya muchas gracias. ^^! Anexusxlr 22:49 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Borrado de imágenes Sol, varios usuarios no hacen caso del aviso que yo puse en el registro de subida de nuevos archivos, por esta razón cree la Plantilla:Vandalismo imágenes, al igual que Felikis y yo, si ves que un usuario sigue subiendo nuevas imágenes añade esa plantilla como primer y único aviso en su discusión, y ya si no hace caso bloqueo. --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 20:20 20 ene 2011 (UTC) una pregunta ¿como hago para subir fotos en las plantillas de los episodios? Zoe 16:31 21 ene 2011 (UTC) disculpa lo que paso es que sin queres borre una parte y por eso es que salio incompleto. Hola que tal? algo Recien descubierto Un amigo mio ha descubierto un texto que ofendio a la comunidad digimon y tu le bloqueaste. Que puede hacer para recuperar empleo? Epiasno 20:53 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo!!! Gracias por responder , pero soy nuevo y el tambien y no se que es eso de cumplir un bloqueo. Epiasno 20:58 24 ene 2011 (UTC)Gracias Otra pregunta (perdón por molestar) ¿Cómo podemos saber mi amigo y yo cuando acaba el bloqueo? Epiasno 21:17 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Responder No,era un "usario de wikia" Responder de nuevo Lo que habia hecho era ver la pagina de patamon que alguien habia modificado y puesto cosas malas y mi amigo dejo un mensaje para avisar que habia borrado ese articulo legalmente , no hizo nada malo. ReSpoNder Pobre amigo mio =( Es broma Se puede retirar el bloqueo? Y otra cosa, porque se lo pusisteis? Gracias por todo y perdon por las molestias A! y ademas en Veemon hicieron lo mismo Estoy aqui para detener a los malvados y a cooperar Epiasno 16:54 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Agradeciendo Gracias por todo y ya voy entendiendo mas Me dejas pedirte ayuda cuando lo necesite sobre estas cosas? Ademas , el que hizo eso lo deberiamos bloquear (no se que opinas , haz lo que creas mejor) Muchas gracias Epiasno 17:07 25 ene 2011 (UTC) NOTICIA SOL quiero presentar una queja contra el usuario DIGIBRYAN ya q edita sin sentido y no lo bloquean primero añadio paginas a categorias de 1 hasta llegar a 100 al mismo tiempo luego dejo un comentario en el blog de otro usuario hasta llegar a los 10 solo lo hace para ganr logros y subir d epuesto en la wiki entonces pido q la ley sea para todos porq se de usuarios q le pasan lo mismo y los bloquean entonces pido justicia en este wiki contra todos los usuarios :Respondido en su discusión. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 21:02 24 ene 2011 (UTC) oye oye, si te refieres a por lo de digimon world dawn y dusk, se que no existen por que joacoz lo habia borrado yo ni se porq pero eso no qiere decir que eso noes verdad bueno no importa, ya lo estoy cambiando de nuevo, y mejor ya no me dedico a las categorias, creo que mejor me seguire encargando de buscar gifs y editar paginas, y lo lamento por todo, y admito que si edite un poco si sentido :) Digibryan (Mi Discusión) 22:52 24 ene 2011 (UTC) jejej, no lo lamento pero estoy en eso, de veras que son dificiles de encontrar, yo encontre el de agunimon y lobomon por que se que ellos aparecen en el juego de digimon story lost evolution (son un poqito mas faciles de encontrar XD) , pero no se si zephyrmon aparesca ahi, pero seguire buscando ;) (vaya dije dos peros seguidos xD) Digibryan (Mi Discusión) 23:00 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Dimas/Death Dimas me envio un mensaje en mi discucion diciendo que renuncia y que le diga a todos :S Saludoss2 --Darcos =) (Mi Discusión =3) 04:28 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola!gracias por tus observaciones, disculpa por contestar hasta el día de hoy pero apenas encontré como hacerlo. Sigo corrigiendo ortografía y estilo en los post que realmente están confusos, pero si tienes alguna sugerencia, hazmela saber para obrar de acuerdo a la mayoría. Gracias y quedo a tus ordenes.Falasmon 21:47 25 ene 2011 (UTC) hola nena sabias q eres una prostituta de primera q no sabes ni donde estas parada q solo sirve pra estorvar